Logan's Girls
by gypsykl79
Summary: Troy. Rory said yes but writes under Gilmore. They had a charmed life until two years before Logan and their 14 year old daughter were home when the house was burglerized Logan was killed and the daughter assulted. Rory was visiting Emily who was sick.
1. Chapter 1

Huntzberger's Girls

This will eventually be a Troy. Everything in the show happened except Rory said yes. Professionally she still writes under Gilmore but she took Logan's name. They had a wonderful life until two years before Logan and their 14 year old daughter were home during a burglary, Logan was killed and their daughter assaulted. Rory was back east because Emily was sick. I wont go into details about what happened to their daughter but she went from being very out going and always laughing to being very timid and shy. Rory sales the house in Palo Alto and moves home enrolling her daughter in Chilton with Paris and Doyle's kids. That should cover most of it.

Chapter 1 Another Mary!

Rory thru her car in park and jumped out of the car her heart racing. She completely ignored the fact she was in the teachers parking right next to the main door. When the school called they said they couldn't talk to anyone but Logan's mother but there was an emergency and Rory was needed at the school. Rory broke about 5 traffic laws and a few Gilmore girl rules on exercise getting to her daughter. She was in a complete panic as she hit Ass. Headmaster Medina's office door.

"What happened to my kid Max!" Rory rushed as she tried to stop her momentum and slammed right into Max almost falling. Causing the two teens in the office who had been previously glaring at each other to start laughing.

Rory turned when she heard her daughter laughing. She was surprised by the blood on her shirt. "Oh MY GOD. What happened to you?" Logan looked down and shrugged.

"Max what's going on and why is my daughter covered in blood?" she gave him an accusatory look.

"Let's head to Head Master Charleston's office, sorry Rory but this has to be official." Max said leading Rory out of his office. Then turned back to the teens who had resumed there glaring. "You two no fighting!"

"Don't tell me." the blond muttered "Tell Mary over here to keep to herself."

"Go to hell, bottom feeder." Logan snapped back.

Rory was almost into the Headmasters office when she head her daughter causing her to look at Max raising an eyebrow. "Thank you for coming in Ms. Gilmore. Please have a seat while we wait for the other parent to arrive." Rory rolled her eyes as she sat down, she had long since learned that it would do no good reminding the man her name was no longer Gilmore, he never remembered her new name. He did the same thing to Paris when she had to come talk to him. Some people always remember you by your maiden name.

She was attempting to get Max to tell her what was going on when she hear a loud voice from the outer office. "I can't believe I'm here on you first day Chrish you are so close to military school! You don't even know!" Rory smiled at the frustration she heard in the mans voice.

Rory was turning her phone off when Head master Charleston stood up and shook hands with the man coming into his office. "Glad you could join us please have a seat."

"What could he possibly done it's his first day." the man asked. Rory looked up at the familiar sounding voice and gasped. The man turned towards the sound, surprise evident on his face. "Mary?"

"You would think after all this time you could remember my name correctly." she said mildly amused. Under different circumstances she would find his facial expression funny.

"Sorry, Rory that was rude of me. Old habits." he smiled apologetically.

"Now that everyone remembers everyone. Let's get to the matter at hand." Head Master Charleston said lacking all amusement.

"So there was an altercation between your kids today and they have both been suspended."

"What!" Rory almost yelled she looked at Max "Mr. Christian fix this Logan has never been a problem. A suspension! How will that look to Yale!!!"

"Ms. Gilmore, there will be no mutiny. You need to calm down." Rory gave Head master Charleston a dirty look.

"Huntzberger! I haven't been a Gilmore in 16 years. Just because my husband is dead doesn't miraculously change my name back!" Rory growled annoyed turning to Max "This is why I deal with you. He's friends with the dark lord."

Tristan put a hand on Rory's arm to calm her. "How about we find out what happened before you start planning another HMS Bounty."

"Wow I'm surprised you caught the reference." Rory snapped

"How about I take this ." Max said trying to defuse Rory's temper.

"We have a no fighting policy and there are no exceptions, its an automatic three day suspention. That being said Logan punched Christian multiple times and broke Christians nose. Christian elbowed Logan in the face."

Tristan told Rory sarcastically, "Yeah, your kids an angel."

"What happened to Logan to cause that reaction." Rory asked visibly shaken.

Max squatted down in front of Rory taking her hands. "It started innocently enough. Other than some teasing by Christian. Christian tripped simple enough and literally fell into Logan. At first Logan reacted out of fear and started swinging and if that is all it was neither of the kids would be in trouble. But it's not that simple in the scuffle Logan took an elbow to the face. Then it went from fear to anger Logan then punched Christian in the nose breaking it, that's where the blood came from. So while Christian was on the ground Logan kicked him in the balls and yelled at him for calling her Mary and faking the fall to cope a feel. Christian got pissed knocked Logan to the ground. Logan's got a big knot on the back of her head."

"Wait a minute your kid is a girl!!" Tristan yelled, "I'll kill him. That's it he's going to military school! I'm sorry Rory I'll take care of this."

"Wait, Tristan. Max, you really think it was just Logan being scared?" Rory asked

"I really do. It also looked like when he elbowed her it was an accident, he was trying to push her off. He is in trouble for purposely knocking her feet out from under her which he immediately regretted when she got hurt I honestly believe he was just trying to knock her on her but, but with as clumsy as she is…" he let his sentence hang.

"She got hurt." Rory said rubbing her face in her hands and groaned. "Tristan leave the kid alone he has to live with the fact since he couldn't hit her back she kicked his ass."

"Mrs. Huntzberger" Head Master Charleston said sounding almost sympathetic "We realize that with what Logan has been thru between the way your husband was killed and her rape she is understandable sensitive when it comes to physical contact from men and boys. We have seen it on multiple occasions but no one has ever been hurt before. I wish I could just let this go but such an extreme reaction after so long requires attention. As well as the suspension she has to start counseling to be able to remain here at Chilton. She is showing signs of being a danger to others or possibly herself."

Rory looked at Max in anger. "I can't believe you told him! When Logan finds out people know she is going to be mortified. I told you that in confidence!" She stood up and grabbed her jacket throwing the door opened she looked at Logan "Get your things and get in the car." Then she turned back to Max "I'll deal with El Douche from now on. I'll take Logan with me to go see Finn for a few days have your things out of my house by the time we get home."

"Rory stop calling him El Douche. He needed to know what happened I was hoping it would keep her from being suspended." Max pleaded with her to understand.

"And I need to be able to trust the man living with us. But I guess both of us were hoping for just too much." she stormed away.

Tristan was standing in the outer office looking at his son's nose. Having heard Rory go off on Mr. Medina he laughed when Mr. Medina sank down the wall and hit the back of his head on the wall three times. "That was brutal the way she kicked you out. She's got a point though from a teachers stand point maybe Charleston should be privy to that info so he can better protect her and others but as her mothers boyfriend you should have not said anything and if you believe she needs help dealing with what happened to her you should have talked to Rory about it, tried to persuade her to get professional help. What she went thru it's a family issue not scholastic. Chrish car now!"

Mr. Medina looked up Tristan surprise evident on his face. "Other than you assuming she's my girlfriend you seem to understand the situation pretty well. Were roommates."

"Chrish's mom was raped. After time we thought she was doing better she never got counseling and ended up killing herself. There is a level of shame the victim carries with them, and a feeling of helplessness it sounds like Rory's daughter is trying to keep herself from being a victim that's why she lashed out a Chrish the way she did. I've seen it before. Here's my card have Rory ask her counselor if she thinks it will help, I'd be willing to teach her self defense and how to read body language. It might help her feel less helpless and be able to gauge if someone means her harm."

"Christina Dugrey Rape Recovery Center." Mr. Medina said reading the card.

"I just teach self defense but there are a lot of great counselors there to help the whole family. I'll make sure Chrish doesn't call her Mary anymore. I don't know where even heard it from. He's too much like me sorry about that." Tristan said with a smile heading for the door before his son got into more trouble.


	2. Miracle Max

_**AN: This chapter is mostly flashbacks which give a lot of back story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming they keep me going! Thanks!!!!**_

Chapter 2 Miracle Max

Rory looked towards the passenger seat at her daughters sleeping form. They hadn't been in the car fifteen minutes before she passed out. Neither had said much when they got in the car with the things they would need for the weekend. It was only about a two hour drive but Rory was already tired too. She would have to talk with Logan this weekend and she wasn't looking forward to it. She would be upset Rory had kicked Max out and maybe she had been a bit hasty but he had no right to tell Charleston what Logan had been thru, he was just going to go running to Mitchum with the information and he already blamed Rory for Logan's death. With as mad as she was she couldn't help but think of how important Max had become in their lives. She should have know from that first day in Charleston's office when she announced her mother had been right he was El Douche and Max interceded on their behalf that he was changing their lives.

_Two Years Ago. _

"_What do you mean you wont accept her. She is a straight A honor student at one of the most prestigious prep schools on the west coast. She has never been in trouble, has glowing recommendations from her last school and we can afford the tuition. I see no problem. I was even valedictorian from this school."_

"_Although, you were a shining star when you were here Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger on the other hand was expelled within a month." Head Master Charleston said as if this was actually grounds to refuse acceptance. _

"_The name is Mrs. Huntzberger and you can't seriously tell me that you are denying an exceptional student based on the actions of dead man committed over 20 years ago. Are you senile." Rory asked raising her voice. "I will take this to the board as an Alumni I'm sure they would be very accommodating since your senility is clouding your judgment." Rory snapped, she was used to having to overcome issues because of the name but this was the first time she had been denied based on Logan and it rubbed her the wrong way. _

_Rory was heading out of the office not watching where she was going as the tears started to form, she was looking for her grandmothers number in her phone when she smacked right into him. If he hadn't grabbed her arm to steady her she would have fallen. "I'm sorry Miss." he said politely as he started to walk away not recognizing her. She knew exactly who he was he had been her favorite teacher, her almost step father. He looked almost the same, not near as old as he should look. "Max?" she said hesitantly. _

_He stopped and looked closely at her. "Lor… Rory? My god! Your all grown." he said surprised. He had wondered over the years about her and her mother but he could never bring himself to find out about then. _

"_Are you here about the English position because if so your hired!" he said hopefully. _

"_Sorry, I'm a journalist not a teacher. I was here trying to enroll my daughter but El Douche said he couldn't accept my straight A student because her father was expelled from here. I was a good student here, Lola has never been in trouble her last school loved her!" Rory said tearing up again._

"_Why don't we go to my office and we talk. Are these her records?" Max asked leading her to his office as he opened Lola's file. He immediately whistled. Rory raised an eyebrow as she sat down. "Lorelai Logan Gilmore Huntzberger the Fourth, that's a lot of name! Huntzberger, Huntzberger why is that ringing a bell?" max asked Rory. _

"_My husband was Logan Huntzberger." Rory said quietly._

"_Mitchum's son? Charleston is friends with Mr. Huntzberger. Does he maybe want her attending another school?" Max asked unable to imagine after looking at her records why she was turned away. None of their currant students had scores this high except maybe the McMaster kids. _

"_I wouldn't know what he wants he hasn't talked to us since the funeral. I think he is upset it was Logan and not one of us." Rory shrugged. _

"_What happened Rory, I've read some but his father owns most of the papers and they aren't saying much." Max asked concerned. _

_Rory shrugged sadly "I wasn't there I was back here, my grandmother was sick. Lola is the only one who knows for sure what happened. Well her and the judge but she is a minor so everything she told him was in his chambers just her and the lawyers. Can what I tell you stay between us?" Rory asked uncertainly._

_Max nodded unsure what she was going to tell him. "What I know is just what the police and the doctors have told me. Lola wont talk about it. She never has talked about it, she wont, she used to talk all the time like my mom you know rambling from the moment she wakes up. Now she doesn't talk a lot she wants to be called Logan now. It's hard remembering to call her Logan. She is seeing a shrink but she said she just sit's there and stares she doesn't talk or answer any questions." Rory stopped talking and stood up moving to the window she looked out not really seeing anything. "They came in thru the patio door into the office. Emptied the emergency cash from the safe, I never understood why Logan always insisted on keeping so much cash in the house. They split up moving to the rooms and for all the jewelry. The police think Logan and Lola being home surprised them. Logan's body was found in Lola's room, he had been shot twice trying to get to her, to help her. We don't know if she was already unconscious at that point or if she saw him die." Lost in thought Rory continued to stare unseeing out the window. Every day she felt she was dying a little more. She never imagined like without Logan and this life was so hard. They were so broken with out him. _

_Rory was snapped from her thoughts by Max's voice. "What?" she asked_

"_Was Lola? I mean did they?" he asked sure he already knew the answer. _

"_Yes." Rory answered looking at Max. "She was in the hospital for a while. She doesn't like to be touched."_

"_Are you sure you want her here? You know these kids aren't the nicest." Max asked in surprise that she would put her thru more._

"_Max kids are mean everywhere but here she already has friends. I'm Matt and Sierra McMaster's godmother, and Paris and Doyle are Lola's godparents. Sierra is Lola's best friend I wanted them together." Rory sighed._

"_Well I have the authority to accept her application. So if you are sure about her being here she's in. I'll take care of Charleston" Max said with an encouraging smile. His kindness was to much for Rory and she turned back to the window as the tears started. She was surprised when she felt an arm over her shoulder and it's comforting squeeze. She looked up at Max and gave him a sad half smile as she said "thank you" quietly and let her head rest on his shoulder accepting the comfort he offered her. For the first time since he life had been shattered she felt a small glimmer of hope that they may survive._

Snapping out of the memory she exited the highway and pulled into the Exxon. She started the pump then went in for two coffee's if Logan didn't wake she would just drink the second herself. Although, truthfully Rory hoped she would stay asleep till they made it to Finn's. Back on the road Rory's mind drifted back to Max. She wondered if he had realized when he gave her his cell number that first day telling her to call anytime she needed to talk, just how much she would end up using it. Or where it would lead. Meeting for coffee frequently, she really began to understand why her mom almost married this man even knowing she didn't love him. He was a great friend, smart and insightful. Though it had been weird at first, Lorelai never begrudged Rory her new friend. As understanding as Lorelai had been the look on her face was priceless when Rory had told her Max was staying for a few weeks with them. Lorelai couldn't help laughing when Logan said she invited max to move in and Rory just shrugged.

"_Look kiddo get the coffee while go say hi to Max." Rory said after spotting Max at the corner table of the coffee shop down the street from the school. He was pouring over a newspaper and she could see the frown line from across the room. _

_Sneaking up behind him she leaned down and whispered in his ear since there were some other Chilton students in the coffee shop. "We have to stop meeting like this your wife is going to start thinking were having an affair."_

_Max laughed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the seat next to him not so quietly telling her, "Well since she is apparently sleeping with her research assistant. I think it's safe to say me having coffee with my favorite almost step daughter and her lovely daughter is none of her concern. Besides I moved into a hotel last night." _

"_Why didn't you call me?" Rory exclaimed. "Really and affair? With her research assistant? That's so… I am soo sorry." _

"_that Bitch!" Logan said putting down their coffees. _

"_Logan mouth! Although the sentiment is about right." Rory scolded as Max started laughing. _

"_Thanks kid I needed that." He said grinning at the girl that reminded him so much of her mother at her age. Of course she was a lot more outspoken since she had gotten used to him. The change in the last 4 months was so wonderful, he could even hug her and she wouldn't freeze up. _

"_What are you looking at. Maxie?" Logan asked grinning _

"_Well Logie, I'm trying to find and apartment that is available right away since the hotel is almost 200 a night. But the only thing close to the school isn't going to be ready for a month." he answered stealing one of her cookies._

"_Hey!" she exclaimed slapping at his hand. "Come stay with us we have a guest room and then you wont have to waste a bunch of money." She said popping another piece of cookie in her mouth. "besides think how fun it will be to watch grandpa get all cranky with both you and Luke in town." she said wiggling her eyebrows._

"_As tempting as you make that sound, I can't but thanks for thinking to use me for your own enjoyment there kid." he said pulling her ponytail. _

_Rory had been silent watching Max and Logan talk taking a minute to think about what Logan had proposed. "You should." she said causing Max to look at her surprised. "Logan is okay with the idea and she has a point that's a big waste of money. It's not like it would be permanent just til you can get into a place. No arguing I'm not taking no for an answer. Go check out and get your tings you know where the house is." Rory said getting up. "We'll get your room ready." and Rory was out the door before Max could even pick his jaw up off the table. _

That had been a year and a half ago. He had divorced his wife and when it was time to move out Logan begged him to stay, begged Rory not to make him leave. It turned out him being there helped Logan feel safer and when Rory and Max found that out it was decided he would stay. Lorelai started calling the Joey and Rachel or sometimes Will and Grace. And they had become almost best friends. It was comical since he was 20 years older than her, in some ways he still thought of her as that little girl he wanted as his daughter. They fought, had water balloon fights, they had a routine and system. They were the perfect couple, with out a spark of attraction at all. They made perfect roommates. Rory couldn't help thinking What have I done?


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner at the DuGreys

**IAN: Logan has been dead for 2 years in this story. And there is nothing romantic or sexual going on between Max and Rory… remember he his like twenty years older than her… eww. Although, now you guys have my mind thinking. But I'm not going there this is a Troy but there will be Rogan flashbacks at times not often but there will be some. I have gotten some pm's telling me I should expand some and not be afraid to get into what happened to Logan and little Logan. I have to say although it would make it a rounder story, I wont be going into a lot of detail about her rape. I have some younger readers, I know that most teenagers are exposed to sex that's one thing rape is something else. I also write what I can picture in my mind and I just don't want to picture details of a young girl being raped so please don't keep asking for more details. I will as the story progresses fill in more details but they will be vague and more her feelings and thought than actual events. I'm sorry if this disappoints some people but you would me amazed how many pm's I got about not giving more details. **

**Orionsbabydoll: thank you for the great reviews as always! I love them sorry there is a creepy factor for you, I actually hadn't thought thru to that it could be creepy I was on the sweet side that he became friends with the girl he wanted as a daughter. **

**Love23 and Curleyq thank you for being loyal reader and reviewers… **

**Much love to Prada who is the quick sand I walk on and always there to tell me I just cant picture it and reign me back in. **

**Kim**

Chapter 3 Crowe… Yum.

Finn was waiting downstairs when Rory pulled up. He shook his head as he looked from her to Logan, both had circles under their eyes and as Rory walked around the car he noticed she had lost even more wieght. At this rate she was going to waste away. He knew she worked from the time Logan went to bed until she passed out at night but this is ridiculous. Logan would be so upset if he could see the state of his girls right now. He needed to do better, he was supposed to be looking out for them, but right now rory looks as lost as she did two years ago. Logan was so exhausted he was able to carry her upstairs without her ever waking, and by the time he'd come out of the guest bedroom after laying her down. Rory was already sleep on the couch. He had deluded himself into thinking that things have been getting better with them. This simply wouldn't do, he had promised his best friend if anything ever happened to him he would take care of his girls up until this point the had left things up to Rory. Watching her sleep he realized he had miscalculated her ability to live without Logan. Finn will add a lot to think about before the petite brunette woke.

**Back in Hartford…**

Putting the salad on the table Chrish turned to the cabinet for the plates. "Dad, I still don't get what the big deal is? I was just teasing her. I tease girls all the time I've never been punched before, and I really wasn't trying to grab her. That was just an added bonus, man is she hot." Chrish said with a smirk so like Tristan's he couldn't help but grin at his son.

"That part is beside the point. Mr Medina was very insistent that that was an accident and Mrs. Huntzberger insisted you not be punished for an accident. Your lucky she was a lot more forgiving for you than she was for was for me back in the day. The part I want to discuss with you is your calling Logan, Mary. I get it she looks sweet and innocent . You can't call her Mary it's rude especially when I spent a year and a half of my Chilton career calling her mother Mary. Unless you get kicked out, you have two years of school with Logan. Wouldn't you rather spend those two years as friends and having her hate you? Usually you get along with everyone what happened?"

"I don't know why I teased her? She's in three of my classes before lunch and unless spoken to by a teacher she never said a word. I tried to get her to talk to me but she looked at me like I was a leper. She has that look you know, like mom. I thought maybe she was scared, or didn't trust guys. Then at lunch some upperclassmen came in and she was all over him. Talking a mile a minute with him and her friend with the blond hair. So I thought no it's me and she's just being a bitch. So I started teasing her."

Tristan shook his head with a chuckle. "Playground tactics"

"What?" his son asked confused.

"Playground tactics. That's what Rory well Mrs. Huntzberger used to call it when we were in school. Where instead of asking a girl you like out you pull her hair. Or tease her to get her attention. I used to do it to her all the time. I made her life miserable. We had just gotten over my stupidity when I was shipped off to military school. We missed out on so much time we could have been friends all because I pursued her even though she made it very clear she wasn't interested. I made her very uncomfortable. Don't make the same mistake I did. If that girl is anything like her mother, you will find a very good friend in her if you don't screw it up." Tristan said turning off the burner and pouring the sause over the noodles before putting the bowl on the table. "Why don't you call Chloe down?" Tristan said grabbing some soda's from the fridge.

"Dad, I think Logan was hurt. Like mom was. You should have seen her when I fell into her dad she totally flipped she was really scared. I keep thinking about that look. It wasn't funny anymore I really scared her. Then once she got over being scared she was pissed! You should have seen her when she thru that punch she had no clue how to do it but she put it all into it. Chloe doesn't even hit that hard!" Chrish laughed rubbing his nose.

"If your right about what she's been thru then you need to be careful with her, not be an ass. Now I don't want to discuss this anymore tonight. Call your sister."

It was unusual in Hartrford Society but Christina wasn't society, that was one of the things he had loved about her. Her home growing up had been so different than the one he lived in. They both had wanted to make a home like that for their kids. They had dinner as a family almost every night. He went to their soccer games, and dance recitals. It was hard now with Chrisy gone but he still wanted that life for his kids. His father didn't understand how they were raising them but he had no complaints about the results. Chrisy had always been a big practical joker and it had rubbed of on Chrish, he actually thought when the call came in from the school that he had done something to one of the teachers. Although, he usually never got caught, Tristan was always amused at the things that kid could come up with. All in all he had great kids, the last few years hadn't been easy but they had given the kids a strong foundation and they were doing doing very well.

Hopefully, they would adjust as well to Hartford and Chilton.


	4. Chapter 4 More Changes

**AN: Probably a M rating The flash backs are in Italics… as are dreams.**

**Thanks for sticking with me. So much response to let Max stay! I personally love Max other than him and Luke I think none of the other men in Lorelai's loved Rory and really wanted to be her father. I love max for the fact he loved her. **

Chapter 4

"_Ace" Rory groaned and hid her head under the pillows. Shaking his head at how little she had changed in the 17 years they had been together. She still hated her mornings. He leaned in and kissed her slowly trailing small kisses up her neck. Spending time on that sensitive spot behind her ear causing a moan from Rory. She turned and pulled on Logan's shirt bringing his mouth to hers. It wasn't enough, she shifted bringing her leg over his hip pulling him closer, as he ran his hand up her leg from her calf to her hip. She moaned as he slid his hands under the waistband of the boxers she was wearing to cup her butt pulling her against him roughly. He pushed her to her back and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt as he trailed kisses between her breasts and down her stomach until he reached her belly button. His tongue flicking in it, knowing it tickled her when he did that. He pulled the boxers down growling when he realized there was nothing under them, not sure how he had missed that. He teases her as he takes his time kissing her hip and belly torturously slowly making his way between her legs, when she surprised him by sitting up and kissing him. He moved back sitting on his knees when she breaks the kiss and starts to peel the t-shirt over his head. He looks at her as she gives him her version of a smirk, "Can't wait." she said throatily as she started kissing his chest and neck before pulling at his boxers, "Off." she commanded both of them enjoying her aggressiveness. She was kissing him again before he had gotten both legs out of the boxers. Both fighting for dominance before Logan just gave up letting her take control as she straddled him. She started to take off her shirt when he put his hands over hers to stop them. "Don't" he said his eyes dark with desire as he kissed her collarbone, "Leave it on, I love how sexy you look in my shirt." he said before cupping her breast taking one in his mouth. _

_Soon they were breathlessly collapsing in contentment. Logan sighed as Rory curled up next to him her fingers tracing circles on his chest. "You could always take some time and come with me. Lola is way ahead in school she can miss some." Rory said trying to tempt him. _

"_You know I can't I have back to back meetings with buyers, it took a month to set this up. You wont be gone long then I will take the day off and we'll spend it in been while Lola's at school." Logan said kissing her temple before tilting her chin up and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. _

_The door burst open. "Ewww, post a sign or something! God I just wanted my flat iron. I so didn't need this mental picture burned into my brain." Lola said squeezing her eyes tight as she stumbled towards her parents bathroom. Causing Rory and Logan to laugh at her dramatics. "Why can't I have normal parents, instead of teenagers who can't keep their hands to themselves." She really was a Gilmore. Rory groaned leaving the warmth of Logan's arms, she needed to get ready anyway. She grabbed her robe securing it around her then walked into the bathroom behind her daughter. "Just be glad you didn't come in 10 minutes ago, the sight of your daddy like THAT and were talking years of therapy bills." Rory teased handing her daughter the flat iron. "Gross!!! Daddy make her stop! I don't need to know you to have more sex than Ron Jeremy and Tracey Lords combined! I like to pretend you only ever did it once that's why it's just me." Logan laughed from behind the desk in their room. Rory poked her head out of the bathroom enjoying the sight. He had pulled on jeans and a t- shirt and he was looking at his computer with Lola on his knee talking about the movies in the park and which ones they couldn't miss. Rory really wished she wasn't going back east right now. Especially not for this reason Emily wasn't expected to make it much longer and she had been asking for her, Rory knew her mom and Grandfather were going to need her but she was going to miss her family. She kissed Logan for the last time ever standing on their curb as she got into a car for the airport. _

Snapping out of her memories she looked at the clock… 3 am. She couldn't sleep, she had been to hard on Max and she knew it. He was just trying to help Logan and her. He was right she wasn't getting better. Rory didn't even know how to help her, where would she find a councilor? They had tried before but the shrink ended up dropping Logan as a patient because she said it was too stressful, what ever that meant.

She picked up the phone and hit the speed dial waiting for the voice at the other end of the line. Relieved when he answered, "Max." She said upset. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave especially not like this."

"Rory, I know you were upset and you had every right if I was just her assistant principal yes I needed to tell what was going on. But I live with you it was privileged information so it should have stayed in the family I was in the wrong. This was never supposed to be here for long maybe it's time I start looking for my own place. Hopefully somewhere close by so Logan can visit when ever she wants. I think it would be for the best."

"I don't want you to leave." Rory told him although she understood where he was coming from, and he was probably right.

"Eventually, you are going to have to learn how to be alone. She wont heal until you heal. I still wake up sometimes and find her sleeping at the end of my bed on the floor. Neither of you will admit your still having nightmares. You both need help I can't give."

"I don't know what to do Max?" she said acknowledging that he was right.

"I have a suggestion and I want you to be open minded please. Tristan Dugrey opened a rape Crisis Center in his late wife's name. He isn't a councilor but he says there are good ones there, he teaches self defense and offered to teach Logan. He thinks it might help her be able to cope better in situations like what happened between the kids. I want you to know we weren't talking behind your back. It's just after what he heard in the office he handed me a card for the clinic. His wife was raped and she never got help, she ended up killing herself. So he created a place for women to go and feel safe. I spent the day researching the clinic it's only been open for two months but some of the best doctors in the field are now there. You might want to consider it. I know Logan probably wont be willing to go there but we may be able to get someone to come to the house, and Tristan definitely is willing to. I'll email you the website."

"If you'll give me Tristan's number I'll call and talk to him. But lets be realistic this is Tristan were talking about. I may not be able to have a civilized conversation with him. If he so much as starts to call me Mary, I'm hanging up and we look elsewhere. This is my kid were talking about." Rory said anticipating that it wouldn't even work.

"Ror give him some credit. You guys knew each other for two years during high school, people change a lot in twenty years. Your nothing like that girl who came to Chilton all those years ago. I don't think he's that boy anymore either. I have a good feeling about him and his kids that's why we let them in mid semester."

"Kids? There are more than just the one?" Rory asked interested for the first time about Tristan.

"Yeah, he has a daughter too. They're twins and personality wise as different as night and day. Both exceptional students, practically genius IQ's, the son gets bored easily he has a history of practical jokes. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what he pulls off. She is a lot like you used to be quiet and in her own world, although she strikes me as anti- social or maybe just painfully shy I haven't decided yet. He tends to speak for her. I'm actually planning on trying to put them in separate classes next semester and see if that will help bring her out of her shell. I was thinking of seeing if Logan would maybe try to befriend her. You know how helpful an friend can be in that place."

"Wow. It makes sense his kids are smart he was. He just did a bunch of stupid things." Rory couldn't help thinking how hard it must be being alone with two kids.

"He did but he was always fun to watch. I have to admit once you two started becoming friends, your banter was highly amusing to watch. I always figured if he hadn't left you would have made great friends eventually." Max said yawning, finally feeling sleepy now that they had patched thing up.

"Me too. I'm gonna let you get some sleep. Thanks Max. For everything." Rory said hanging up knowing Max would be asleep in minutes, it was always so easy for him to fall asleep after one of their late night chats.

They had been there two days when Cassandra breezed in and flipped Rory's world again.

Rory and Finn had been going thru their patented morning routine. He read the business, sports and funny pages, while she got the boring stuff as he called it. Coffee pot in center of the table both eating toast. He had his cook make breakfast every morning, bacon, eggs, and pancakes but all went untouched by Rory. He even broke down and brought pop tarts home but she still ate toast.

Cassie came rushing in almost knocking the table over as she plopped in Finns lap and leaned across the table. "Okay here's the deal. I'm having Celeste take the girls shopping for a special birthday dinner for Rory. While they are gone were having a family meeting. Both of you are required to attend." She kissed Finn then Rory's cheek before bouncing out of the room.

"What the hell?" Rory asked Finn only to be rewarded with a shrug.

"Who knows. That's Cass for you, you'll know when she wants you to." He said going back to the Boondocks.

"I've been dying to know for years, how do you live with such perky energy. Doesn't she remind you of a flittering overly beautiful butterfly you want to just swat? Or at least shoo into a bug zapper?" she asked feeling slightly grumpy, although she liked Cassie and she was very good for Finn, Rory had never really been able to connect with her the way she had Rose. For some reason Cassie always reminded her of a cheerleader who escaped the asylum. She was an actress, absolutely brilliant, and nuts all at the same time.

Her friend looked at her with a raised eyebrow at the interesting and not necessarily flattering, albeit accurate description of his wife. "Well don't hold back love, tell me how you really feel. You know not all of us can maintain the constant slit your wrists joy you have been working with the last two years. This wasting away to nothing thing is working for you I mean you've lost so much weight you have no beasts or ass but hey lots of men like the rich underfeed widows." he said voice dripping with sarcasm. "Gives them hope they'll die soon leaving the bums their money."

"Hey, I don't look like that!" she said getting pissed only to calm as her daughter walked in. She grabbed Rory's coffee downing it, then turned to her mother, "Can I have the debit card for my account I want to get your present while were out." she asked her mother.

"You know you don't have to get me anything." she replied while digging in her purse.

"I know, but I want to." Logan said hugging her mother then hollering. "Tae, I got it lets locomote." she said

Once alone Rory looked at Finn waiting for the argument to continue. Quietly Finn spoke, "Ror you look like you haven't slept in months and your clothes are hanging off you. Logan is developing a figure and she has no interest, my sisters were excited when it was time for bra's and stuff. She isn't. She looks like she hasn't slept well in a while either. Hon, you two are just barely hanging on." Rory looked down at his words putting both hands on her chest making a funny face. He was right she barely had breasts. Then she looked at her hands thinking of when she had taken her wedding band in to be resized.

"Why has no one else pointed this out?" she wondered out loud.

"They may not have noticed since they see you every day. I haven't seen you in over six months to me the changes are drastic. So, chocolate chip pancakes?" Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows causing her to laugh. As Cassie walked in more subdued than Rory had ever scene her, and she sent Finn a look. He just shrugged.

Cassie grabbed the scotch off the shelf and poured three tumblers full. "Drink. Were going to need them." Waiting until both had drank the scotch, "Has Logan talked to anyone about what happened that night?"

"No, not even the high priced shrink." Rory said unsure where this is going.

"We'll she has now. She told Tae that it's her fault Logan was killed and that one day Rory was going to figure that out and she'd loose her mom too."


	5. Chapter 5 The Ugly Truth

AN: For some reason this was really hard to write. It is short but there is a lot in here.

Chapter 5 The Ugly Truth

"We'll she has now. She told Tae that it's her fault Logan was killed and that one day Rory was going to figure that out and she'd lose her mom too."

Rory reached for the bottle and poured herself a full glass before looking at Cassie "I want to know everything Tae told you." she said afaid of what she would hear.

"Okay but this is in confidence, you can't let her know Tae told anyone." Cassie said trying to protect her daughter's trust at the same time knowing rory had to know.

"Understood." she said her voice devoid of any emotion.

"When I got home last night Logan was in Tae's bed asleep and Tae was in the bathroom crying. What Tae told me was Logan had a nightmare and had crawled in bed with her. Tae asked her about what it was about and Logan told her it was about the night she got her dad killed." Cassie said taking another drink. She didn't want to know any of this. She wished she could go back to knowing nothing.

"Logan woke up to someone going thru her jewelry box, and he must have heard her while she was trying to get to her phone because he suddenly knocked it out of her hand. And pushed her back onto the bed. They told her if she was really quiet no one would get hurt, and it would be over really soon." Cassie said crying Tae had only gave her a brief summery of what Logan had told her, she couldn't imagine the horrible things those two know about that no little girls should.

Finn had one hand on his wife the other holding Rory's hand and he had never felt more useless than he did right now. He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears he felt forming when Cassie continued. "Logan told her she couldn't be quiet because it hurt to much. What she remembers next is Logan yelling her name, loud chrashes in the hall, and a loud thud. I'm assuming that might have been the guy they found dead on the foyer floor, that had somehow fallen. The cops had it wrong though, Logan was the one that broke in her door not one of the robbers. He was trying to get to Logan. He got shot coming thru her door trying to protect her and she saw it all. She wasn't unconsious at that point like we had all hoped. And Logan saw her like that too. Along with all she is dealing with she is really upset her father saw what they did to her, that he saw her all bloody and naked."

"Is there more?" Rory choaked thru her tears.

"No that's all Tae told me." Cassie said taking another drink.

Rory nodded "I need some air I'll be back." she said grabbing her phone and purse.

"Love, where are you going?" Finn asked holding his upset wife.

"I just need to walk. I'll be back." Rory said getting up. Finn watched as she walked away, he knew he shouldn't let her leave alone but Cassie needed him to. She had been pushed aside more than once in the last two years and if he wanted his marriage to work he had to stop picking her over his wife. They were both upset but Cassie wasn't just upset for Logan but for their daughter too. He never wanted his girl to know about what had happened to Logan and now she knew all the horific details... It was too much for Finn.

lglglglglglglglglglg

Rory sat on the bench closest to the fountain looking at her phone. She had left a message for her mother but she knew the reception was not good in France. She would be home in a couple days Rory just needed to keep it together till then. She tried Max but he was in a meeting, so Rory did the next thing she could think of. She dug around in her purse until she found the paper she had wrote his contact info on and took a deep breath.

She dialed the number hoping it wasn't a mistake. "Hello?" a young girl answered.

"Is Tristan there?" Rory asked hesitantly

"Unfortunityly, he is. He has Crish pinned to the floor, let me go break them up. May I ask who's calling" the girl said laughing at a loud crash. "Uh, Rory … Rory Gilmore."

Rory could hear a lot of comotion, "Hey dad enough WWF a Rory Gilmore is on the phone for you." as the girl yelled practically into the phone.

Rory looked at the phone wishing she could hang up. She could hear a bunch of awe's in the background and kissing noises then Tristan tell someone knock it off let him take this call. "Hello." he answered hesitantly.

"Did you mean it about helping us?" Rory asked thru her tears.

"Of course. Rory, what happened?" he asked concerned at the way her voice sounded.

"I don't know how to help her. She finally told someone what happened and I'm not supposed to know."

"She'll be okay. Maybe not today but eventually she will be okay. What is your schedual like?" with that small sentence Rory felt hope for the first time in a long time. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Mom Card

Chapter 6 Playing the MOM card

Rory had planned on telling Logan on the way home from New York that the DuGray's were coming over tonight. But she had fallen asleep. So Rory had to tell her while they were unloading the car and she was not happy. Rory knew she wouldn't take it well but she was so devoid of emotion lately Rory wasn't prepared for the blow up she got.

They were still arguing when Max and Finn heard the door, both had wisely decided to stay out of this one. Sighing Max went to the door and let Tristan and the kids in. "Sorry, they are still discussing something." Max said as he stepped back inviting them in. "Anyone want coffee or soda?" he asked only to have a loud voice draw everyone's attention.

"I can't believe you invited a complete stranger into our home. What is the point of the alarm if your bring home strange men and their sons. You've cracked if you think I'm letting some old guy touch me, I don't care if he is trying to teach me something. Who knows he's probably some perv just like his son!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Do you really want me to address all the things wrong with that statement?" Rory yelled back.

"Right mom justify throwing me to the wolves because the dad is HOT and looks like Daddy!" Logan yelled back.

"A.) Tristan is not a stranger I went to school with him and both Max and I feel comfortable with him helping us. His wife went thru what you have and he understands how important it is that you feel you have some control. B) You will be practicing with his daughter because he already assumed you wouldn't feel comfortable practicing with him. C) His son is not a prev." Rory was interrupted by a loud snort that could be heard all the way into the living room.

"Give me a minute and I'll explain why I know he's not a prev. No one but you believes he meant to grab you. He liked you and wanted to get your attention so he teased you and it got out of control with the whole falling thing. Dugray men aren't the smartest on how to approach girls. You think you're the only girl to be called Mary and pestered? He's no more pervy than any other 16 year old boy. If I thought you had legitimate concerns that would be one thing but you are just being stubborn because you don't want to do it and that is unacceptable. So I'm pulling the mom card. Change into sweats and come down."

"HA!" Logan yelled as she pulled on a pair of yoga pants. "You didn't deny that the dad is hot! That has to have something to do with this. Don't think I'll ever call him dad."

"I may end up dating one day, but Logan is the only dad you'll ever have. I don't know that I will be able to fall in love again. Even if I did no one could replace your dad."

"Really?" Logan asked unsure

Rory nodded "Really your dad was truly amazing. Now let's go." she said nicely.

They were moving closer towards the living room when Logan grabbed Rory's arm and stopped her. "He is hot you know for a dad, I mean. I know you really don't notice men, I was just trying to be mean. But if he's nice and you wanted to date him I think it could be okay." Logan said hesitantly.

Rory just looked at her daughter and laughed. "I think you might be bipolar kid. You know if you think he's hot now you should have seen him at sixteen, wow." Rory said play fanning herself "I know there is a box somewhere with some pictures I'll find for you. So cute, yet so arrogant." Rory said turning the corner into the living room only to stop suddenly and have Logan slam into her back.

"Don't worry, Mare I knew I was hot." Tristan said joking as he stood to hug Rory. "Still am."

As she stepped away from the hug she put her hand to her chest and started fake hyperventilating. "Can't breathe," she took a big breath in "big ego," another big breathe "sucking oxygen from room." Rory fell to the floor causing everyone but Crish, and Chloe to laugh, surprised by the antics of the woman.

"Gez mom." Logan said giving her a hand to help her up. "And I'm overly dramatic. I can't imagine where I get it from."

"Right cause your dad had no flare for the dramatics kitten, it was all your mums doing." Finn said seriously from the kitchen door "Pizza's ready."

"Seriously?" Rory said incredulously looking at the Aussie. "So that wasn't Logan and Colin that interrupted Professor Bells class and fought over me? Colin announcing I had just left him asleep in bed. Logan saying it was Colin's own fault he couldn't keep me."

"Don't know what your prattling on about Luv." Finn said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I thought since the girls were late getting home I'd get enough pizza for everyone not just us. Come dig in kids."

Rory was staring at Finn like he had gained another head. She sputtered, "I guess I just imagined you coming in dressed as a bobby cop, blowing a whistle and telling me I should be ashamed of my self, Let me get this right 'They used to have pride, they used to have dignity, they used to have Balls. Rory Gilmore give them back their balls. Oh yeah, I'm the only dramatic one." Rory said placing soda's and water on the table for everyone to grab what they wanted. "You know if we need an official ruling I have it on tape."

"You kids get acquainted. I'm going to show Tristan the gym, so he can decide if it is usable. Crish? Right?" Rory asked

"Yes, ma'am." he answered politely.

Rory laughed, "Yeah see that wont work. I am not a Ma'am, I can be Mrs. Huntzberger if your dad insists on manners, Mrs. H, or Mrs. Huntz which is what most the kids call me if not Rory. Okay? Now Crish, don't hit on the girl. It makes her uncomfortable."

RTRTRT

"Was my dad really an ass to you in high school?" Chloe asked Rory only glancing up for a minute. Chloe surprised everyone with having asked the question. It was the first time she had spoken since they had arrived.

Max, Rory, and Tristan all laughed. "Well, he definitely made my first year at Chilton nerve racking that's for sure."

"How?" Crish asked interested thinking about some of the things his dad had said to him about her.

Rory looked questioningly at Tristan and he just shrugged. "I don't hide things from them and I already talked to Crish about not making an enemy because of liking someone uninterested."

"Dad!" Crish exclaimed

Rory laughed and decided to tell the kids about her first day at Chilton. "Well, my first day I was in Mr. Remmy's class. Your dad came strolling in like he owned the place 3 minutes before the end of class. Walks to his desk blatantly, checking me out the whole time. Right after the bell rang as he walked past my desk he leaned down and said. "Looks like we've got us a Mary." and kept right on walking. A little later he calls me in the hall "Mary" he says and here I'm thinking he thinks my name is Mary so I introduce myself. 'he told me Remmy's class was rough and he could loan me his notes.' When I tell him that would be great. He leans towards me and asks 'Really, how great?' Three simple innocent words right?" she asked looking at Crish then Tristan who was trying to hold his laughter.

"Yeah pretty much." Crish answered confused.

"Yeah, but not when he asked it like this." Rory said then changed the tone of her voice to imitate the way Tristan had come on to her. She could still remember it so clearly, it was the first time a boy had made her that uncomfortable and that aware before. "Really, how great?"

"Daddy!" Chloe exclaimed.

"What?" Tristan asked in defense. "Chloe, how do you think I know about the type of boys to warn you about? I was one of those boys. I wasn't teasing when I said I wasn't a good guy back then. That's not even close to the worst thing I ever said to her. I'm just lucky she realized I was just an idiot and didn't hate me forever."

"I never hated you! Strongly disliked at times but never hate." Rory said shaking her head.

"I distinctly remember you yelling you hated me and running right into bagboy's arms professing your undying love."

"Bagboy?" Finn asked having just swallowed the rest of his beer.

"Dean." Rory told Finn handing him another.

"Ah, the idiot from your grandma's party. What ever happened to old cheap truck?" Finn asked

"Last I heard he had gotten back together with Lindsay only to cheat on her again. He's manager of Doose's market now." she said grabbing another piece of pizza.

"I had to tell him I hated you he was insanely jealous of you." she said before taking a bite.

"That makes sense be jealous of the guy she wont give a chance? You know bean wasn't very smart. I never understood. What was it about him that was so interesting to you? You are one of the smartest people I know quick with the comebacks, he couldn't keep up or understand what you were talking about so what was so interesting."

"You really want to know. Right now is when you want to clear the air on our complicated friendship?"

"Yes. All these years I've wondered what was it. Because, you were attracted to me too. We had that quick banter thing going. So what was it?"

"He was safe. Okay maybe he didn't challenge me but I had you and Paris for that. He would never cheat on me, or hurt me. He would never grow bored of me. You would have, the novelty of the innocent girlfriend would have worn off and you would have found someone else. You got bored of girls so easily. Dean dumped me 3 times and every time it hurt but he never broke my heart, you would have. So I kept you at a distance and gave us the chance at a great friendship." she said with a bright smile.

"Louie, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." Tristan said winking at her.

Everyone just sat listening to the two of them as they ate. Logan leaned towards Max

"Were they always like this?" she whispered.

Max looked at the two before answering, "They are more civil than they used to be. No innuendos, but basically yes." Logan looked at her uncle Finn wondering what he was thinking.


	7. Chapter 7 Coed Sleepover

AN: I need an experienced beta for all my stories. One who can turn over chapters within a couple days. Prada has done a great job but has two jobs and is not able to continue... please pm if interested and let me know what you have worked on before. These are my babies and I want someone who wont be trying to change my vision for the stories.

Chapter 7 Co-ed Sleepover?

Two hours later Logan was able to knock Tristan on his butt... and she loved it. She had been taught blocks, pressure points and even the right way to punch so she wouldn't break her hand. She had a lot of fun and once Chloe got over her shyness her and Logan were having a blast. Chloe had a sarcastic sense of humor that reminded Logan of her Aunt Paris.

Chloe surprised Logan as they were heading into the house when she asked "Why don't you come spend the night at our house?"

"I ...um don't really stay away from home." Logan answered feeling a bit stupid for going with her gut and telling Chloe the truth. Chloe looked at her equally surprised before throwing her arm over Logan's shoulders ignoring how she immediately tensed up. She grinned and popping off. "So sleepover here then? Maybe we can find out more dirt on our parents history."

Logan laughed "Well we are supposed to have a movie night tonight with Sierra and Matt from school so you have to stay tonight. You'll like Sierra she can be a bit intense sometimes but she is great."

"Mom, is it cool if Chloe spends the night?" Logan asked as they had come to stand next to her in the kitchen.

"Oh hun, I don't think that's a good idea tonight you have already invited Matt to join you girls. I doubt Tristan is okay with his daughter having co-ed sleepovers. If it was anyone other than Matt my answer would be no." Rory answered her as she followed her daughter into the living room.

"But mom it's cool Matt is so not that type of guy!" Logan argued gaining attention.

"Logan I know he is a nice boy but I don't want the reasonability of two teenagers who don't consider themselves siblings spending the night at the same time. Tristan and I are just becoming friends last thing we need is something to happen between Matt and Chloe on my watch. Sorry kid." Rory said shaking her head as she handed Tristan and Finn bottles of water.

"What did we miss?" Tristan asked as Rory sat back down.

"The girls want Chloe to stay the night for the movie night we are having and I said no because Matt and Sierra are spending the night tonight. I don't worry about Matt with Logan because they see each other as siblings but I'm just not comfortable with the idea of him and Chloe spending the night at the same time. I have no clue how he is with other girls." Rory explained quietly to Tristan and Finn.

Finn was quiet for a minute before asking, "Your talking about Paris' boy right?"

"Yes, what other boys do you think I allow around my daughter?" she asked surprised.

Finn nodded before sputtering. "Reporter girl I think your antennae is on the fritz. You would be more likely to need to worry about a sleepover between Matt and Christian that Matt and Chloe."

"What!"

"Well lets just say I have caught him paying more attention to the football players than the cheerleaders. He is harmless." Finn said taking a drink.

"Wow, do you think Logan knows?" Rory asked thinking back on all the signs she had missed over the years.

"Oh, I would stake my Upper Westside apt on it. Those two are thick as thieves. Plus I overheard her ask him one time 'didn't it really hurt a lot?'"

"Wow..." Rory said speechlessly looking back and forth between Tristan and Finn. Finn started to get up when Rory grabbed his hand pulling him back down. "So what was his answer?" she whispered causing both Finn and Tristan to crack up.


	8. Chapter 8 Sleepover

**AN: This is just a small transition chapter to move us along… Sorry for the wait but you know how life can get…**

Chapter 8 Sleepover

It had been decided that everyone would stay for movie night. Something Logan wouldn't have suggested had she known Matt's chosen theme for the night. All had strong sexual content and gay or lesbian story lines which normally wouldn't have bothered Logan but Chrish being there made it weird. She looked at the movies Matt and Sierra brought shaking her head. "These won't work for tonight, I didn't know you were going with this theme. If I had I wouldn't have invited people."

"What's the problem sweets?" Rory asked looking over her shoulder. "Oh, well we can immediately rule out this one." She said pointing to Brokeback Mountain. "I love my crush on Heath Ledger too much to be able to enjoy this movie."

"Fried Green Tomatoes and Cruel Intentions are subtle enough no one will realize there was a theme then just fill in some movies with hot men stars for Matt and you should be fine. We adults will migrate towards the kitchen. It's less awkward that way." Rory said pouring candy into a bowl. "Here take this."

Logan was disoriented when she woke to the sound of snow on the television. She quickly looked around surprised to see Chloe and Chrish were still there and sleeping. She checked her mother's room but it was empty, she could hear Finn's snores from the hall and Max was in his room as usual. When Logan finally found her mother she had to go get Chloe…

The girls tip toed out the back door closing it as quietly as possible and moved to get a closer look at their parents. They were asleep on the hammock under the oak tree out back but what there girls found so interesting it they didn't look romantic just companionable. Logan had seen her mom and Max asleep like that too many times to count, but somehow this seemed different. Looking at them she was surprised that she wasn't bothered by the idea of them. They were side by side shoulders touching but Rory's head was resting on Tristan's shoulder. Both girls took pictures with their phones before going back inside, giggling their way to Logan's room pulling the comforter over their heads conspiring in whispers on how to get their parents together.

Finn being an incredibly light sleeper woke to the sounds of teenage girls giggling and smiled enjoying the sound, before falling back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Chilton

Chapter 9 Chilton

Over the weekend the kids had decided to meet at the coffee shop down the street then pull into school together. Chrish could tell Logan was scared to death about how she would be treated when they got to school. Although, he didn't understand it he did wish he could make things easier. He was in deep thought trying to figure out any way he could help her that she would accept when something the girls said caught his attention.

"I'm telling you there is something there. I saw dad looking at some old pictures from high school your mom was in like all of them. Most she is just in the background reading but there is one from a debate that is pretty great of her." Chloe said getting excited.

"Look I'm sure there is something there from my mom's side too it's just." Logan trailed off biting her lip. "Your mom has been gone a long time. It's only been two years for us. I like you dad don't get me wrong but I can't betray my dad, I owe him more than you could understand." She bit her lip as she looked out the window.

"What are you trying to do Chloe?" Chrish asked his sister with a knowing look.

"I want to fix up Dad and Logan's mom. You didn't see them the other night they looked so right together. You saw them at dinner. The way they were with each other. They belong together!" Chloe said getting excited.

Chrish grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Logan's hearing "You can't push them Chloe they have both been through too much! If there is something between Dad and Mrs. Huntzberger they will find it on their own. Jesus, Chloe, her husband was murdered trying to save her daughter from being raped." He said in a hushed voice. "I've read the articles about it, it was horrific. Her parents were college sweethearts, her dad gave up his place in the family business and his trust fund to be with her mom. By all accounts it was a love that couldn't be denied. Her mom may never be able love someone again forcing dad to care about her could hurt them both. Don't push this, it will back fire on you and could cost you your new friend." He said looking over as the door opened for Matt and Sierra. "We need to get to school."

Chloe put her arm thru Logan's as they started walking out the door. "So no matchmaking, but if they end up together on their own that's okay right?"

Logan laughed and looked at Chrish sending him a thankful smile for whatever he said, "Yeah, I'm okay with that I just don't want to force my mom into anything."

Logan took a deep breath as she looked at the students standing in the alcove she would have to walk through. Steadying herself she started to get out of Matt's jeep only to be surprised that Chrish was opening the door for her. He quickly grabbed her waist and had her only ground before she had a chance to register that he had been touching her. Chrish had turned to help Sierra in the same fashion. He looked back at Logan with mischievous smirk she hadn't seen before. "You ready for this?"

She gave Chrish a week smile. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said weakly as she tentatively took his offered hand letting him lead her into the sea of students who were watching them. They followed behind Matt and Sierra who glared at any who even looked wrong at Logan. A group of girls were whispering while Chrish heard one of the upperclassmen make a comment about the ice queen but they just kept walking. Chrish nodded to her as he let go of her hand in front of her locker.

"I have to get to class but Chloe will meet you outside first and stick with you till lunch since you have all the same classes. After lunch I'll join you two for the rest of our classes. Don't venture off alone if you can help it." He started to brush her hair back but she flinched causing him to shove his hands in his pockets. "See ya at lunch." He said turning to walk away.

"Chrish, I'm sorry. I…" she trailed off as she took as step towards him stopping hopelessly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I startled you. It was my fault. See ya at lunch." He smiled before leaving.

Logan looked at Matt "Is this guy for real? I break his nose, and I freak when he tries to touch me, and he is still nice to me. What gives?"

Chloe dug in her locker never looking at Logan when she answered. "It cause you remind him of mom. Same general looks, big haunted doe eyes. He likes you but he's afraid to like you because you're fragile and he doesn't want to cause you any more pain. He wants nothing more than to protect you and he can't, so he will be the friend you need because it is all he thinks he can do." She said turning around only to notice Logan, Matt and Sierra all staring at her with open mouths. "Or something like that." She said embarrassed that she had just thrown what she thought was Chrish's feelings out to people she barely knew… 'shit' she thought.

"Forget I said that okay?" she asked Logan her eyes pleading.

Logan gave her an impish smile that Matt and Sierra hadn't seen in years. She threw her arm over Chloe's shoulders leading her to class. "I absolutely will not, because now I have tingles and I can't remember the last time I had tingles but how about I promise not to tell him you said it?"

"You guys hear? Dugray is trying to thaw the ice queen!" Joel said tossing his sweaty jersey into the locker. He smirked at the laughter his comment had caused.

Chrish continued getting undressing while trying to ignore the guys' comments.

"She must be hot in bed, for such a stuck up bitch to have gotten her boyfriend to kill her father!" Another guy Chrish didn't know said to hoots and back slapping from others.

"Smart too, because she walked clean. Still came off as an angel!" Another said.

"Not completely clean. Her grandfather told my father that his son left her almost everything to her but because of her involvement in his beloved son's death he was able to take the family business back. She wont get IHG ever. He just wished he could have blocked the slut and her bastard mother from getting the family money too." Joel said smugly.

Chrish had heard enough. "You actually believe that shit?"

"My dad has been Mitchum Huntzberger's Lawyer for over 40 years so, of course I do." Joel said tying his tie.

Chrish shook his head. "Then you're an idiot. Huntzberger gave up his trust fund to marry Mrs. Huntzberger without a prenup, he made his own fortune, and Mitchum Huntzberger had no legal right to that money. Logan didn't know the guys because it was a home invasion! Do some research before spreading lies." Chrish spat grabbing his tie and stormed out bumping into Matt in the hall.

"Whoa! What's got you all pissed?" Matt asked amused at the murderous look on Chrish's face.

"Do you know what they say about her? What they think?" he yelled.

Understanding lighting Matt's face as he grabbed Chrish and pushed him into Mr. Medina's office closing the door.

"Boys?" Max started as he looked up from the paperwork in front of him.

"Sorry Mr. Medina. Chrish just needed a safe place to cool off before he got expelled for fighting again." Matt said as they watched Chrish muttering to himself passing back and forth before he looked at them and asked. "They believe she had her boyfriend kill her dad for his money? He grandfather is apparently telling people that. Her OWN grandfather! Did you know that's what they say about her?"

"Yes and so does she. She just wants to let it go. She doesn't want them to know what really happened to her. She would rather have them make their own assumptions as to what happened. For the most part they don't hassle her anymore, so she is fine with it. The majority of the ones who give her the most problems are graduating this year. Senior year should be easier for everyone." Mr. Medina said in a way that left no confusion that they were to do nothing about this.

Frustrated at yet another situation in which he has no control, he got up and headed to meet the girls.


	10. Chapter 10 Enough

Chapter 10

"I'm telling you, if I didn't know better I would swear they are pulling some parent trap on us." Rory said as Luke poured her a coffee.

"Who?" Luke asked looking back and forth between Rory and Lorelai.

"Logan and Chloe! Every time I turn around Logan has volunteered me for something and Tristan just happens to miraculously have been volunteered for the same damn thing. I don't know what has gotten into my daughter?" Rory looked down at the plate Luke put in front of her. "Luke this has double meat and extra cheese?"

"You're too thin. Lorelai no cheating and helping her eat. You want more coffee you eat the food." He said gruffly as he walked away.

Rory threw Luke a dirty look asking. "What is with everyone lately!"

"Well if you would stop doing your impression of the incredible shrinking woman people might leave you alone." Lorelai said forgoing any pretence of tact.

Rory dropped her hamburger pushing back from the table angrily. "You know what! I don't need this shit from you people. All I wanted was a damn cup of coffee and to talk to my mother about my kid." She turned and pointed at Luke. "I'm a grown ass woman with a teenage daughter don't you think I know whether or not I'm fucking hungry?"

Luke looked at her shocked "That's it everyone out. Were closed take your food and go!" He said pushing Kurt out the door. He turned to Lorelai "You too." Lorelai wanted to stay but knew he was right she nodded her head and left quietly.

Luke turned to Rory pointing to a chair. "Sit Down." He said sternly "Of course you want to talk about your daughter, that's all you do. You don't talk about work, you don't want to talk about your husband, or His father's accusations towards you. We can't talk about his murder or Lola's rape. Even her insistence on her name change is off limits. So now we can't tell you we are concerned for you, too? That is now off limits as well?" Luke said angrily throwing his order pad and pencil on the counter.

"I get it. Not completely but I too have lost people I love. So I get the need to keep your pain to yourself I did that when my father died, but it doesn't work." He grabbed her and pulled her to look at her reflection in the two way glass. "Look at yourself. You don't sleep because it's too hard to sleep alone. But you can't possibley consider not sleeping alone. It would be a betrayal to Logan! But it wouldn't! Look at this!" he said lifting her hand. "Your hands are so thin you can see your veins!" He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it tight. "You look anorexic Rory!" She looked down not wanting to look in the mirror making Luke grab her chin forcing her look. "You have no waist anymore. You are straight up and down. Much more of this and you are going to have to be hospitalized. Enough is enough! You have to start living again. Logan was counting on you taking care of yourself and Lola and you can't even do that for him. He gave his life for that little girl and you let her ignore herself the same way you do. How do you expect her to move on if you can't! Logan is never coming back."

Rory pushed away from Luke "Trust me I know that better than anyone." She said unlocking the door and walking out into the cold.

Rory stood looking in her mirror Luke's words playing thru her head. She barely recognized herself. She needed to think. Was he right? Did she focus too much on Logan to avoid dealing with her own feelings. Of course, she tried her hardest not to let her feelings affect her she just stuffs everything down and goes through the motions.

"Ugh!" she groaned before pushing away from the traitorous mirror and grabbed her phone and hit the speed dial.

"Finn's bordello. Redheads, blondes, brunettes you want it we got it." The Australian said in a goofy voice.

"Finn's bordello, that's a new one. Hey you have any plans for tonight? I'm feeling like taking a memory lane walk to Poor Man's Shoe. Followed by lots of alcohol to drowned the unwanted words in my head."

"Sure thing Love. Is this just the two of us or are we calling captain sweater vest?" Finn asked packing his briefcase getting ready to leave.

"Just us I can't handle Collin on top of everything else tonight." Rory said

"I'll be there in about an hour will that work?" Finn asked.

'It's great. Hey Finn lets have a driver tonight just to be safe." She said pulling off her shirt to get into the shower.

"You got it darling." Finn answered after a pause. He was a little worried it had been a long time since Rory had wanted to go out for drinks. Not since Logan had died.


	11. Chapter 11 Drunk Rory

AN: Sorry I am sure you are so tired of hearing that but I had a bit of a block in the way of I knew what I wanted for this chapter but it just wasn't feeling right. I also am unapologetic in that I have had a beautiful baby boy and as my beta Prada can attest he is adorable and very distracting.

So as always I don't own GG and I was given some inspiration from Grey's Anatomy and One Tree Hill for this chapter a bit.

Chapter 11

Finn was staring at Rory in disbelief; he couldn't remember her ever drinking this much before. Even during her break from Yale. And she had yet to say a word, not since he picked her up. He brought her drinks and she didn't even ask what they were. She just drank silently while twisting her wedding ring on her finger. In a way Finn was glad for her preoccupation or else she would have noticed how the bar was empty of other customers, something he has arranged on his way to pick her up but felt was well worth the cost to guaranty their privacy. It was loud as usual but it was employees and a jukebox, not a chance of any sleazy journalists looking for a scoop.

"I don't remember the last time Logan and I kissed." Rory said suddenly startling Finn. "I remember making love that morning, I remember it so vividly. The way Logan looked at me, the way his lips felt on my collarbone, how he smelled, that mixture of his American Crew shampoo and that Elmwood soap he loved so much that he had Honor send it from England all the time. I remember watching him and Lola sitting at his desk and how his hair was all crazy. She was snuggled into his chest like she always does… did." She looked at Finn vacantly.

"He walked me out to the cab, so we must have kissed good-bye but I can't remember was it a fast peck or a long one to last a while. I just kissed him like I would be kissing him every day for the rest of our lives, I didn't know it would be our last kiss, I should remember our last kiss." Rory said sadly.

Finn not knowing what to say just listened, realizing that after two years Rory may finally be ready to talk. "Luke said something today; I thought I was doing better." Rory said really looking Finn in the eyes for the first time that night only to see him raise an eyebrow. "Okay I thought I was hiding it better." She said honestly. "I really looked in the mirror and he's right I look like shit! I don't know what to do though, It hurts to breath!" she exclaimed "How am I supposed to have an appetite when it takes all my energy to just get out of bed, it's supposed to get easier but it doesn't! It's not supposed to be this way!" she said tears falling. "Were supposed to grow old together, watch Lola bring home boys that will make Logan crazy. He's supposed to be here to give his daughter away, hold his grandchildren! He promised me, he would always be here!" she yelled as she stood wobbly before starting to pace by the table, not noticing the looks from the employees "You jump, I jump that was our thing, it was in our vows damn it!" she said slamming her hand down on the bar. " I'm so mad at him! He wasn't supposed to leave me here alone." she said with angry tears before downing the rest of her drink. "How am I supposed to do this alone, I don't know how to fix this any of it. And Lola or Logan how do I fix her when I can't even fix myself?"

"Actually, it will probably be Tristan and his kids that fix Lola." Rory said laughing bitterly.

"Why is that love?" Finn asked mildly confused

"Because Tristan gets it, his kids get it, his wife was raped…" Rory said still having a hard time with the word "He knew Lola needed to feel like she had control. His son doesn't scare her he's gentle with her without treating her like she's going to break. Oh, and did I mention the girls keep pushing me and Tristan together hoping well notice each other that way." She finished snidely plopping back down in the seat. "She's doing better and I feel like I'm losing it, I'm bouncing back and forth between hopelessness and anger."

Finn took Rory's hands, "It's okay to be mad, you're not really mad at him your mad at the situation. That's okay, hell I'm sure it's even healthy. To be honest I'm mad too! But you can't keep bottling it up, I beat the shit out of a punching bag does wonders. Will you promise me something?" Finn asked hesitantly. Rory nodded slowly.

"Will you try for one month, that's it if it helps do it longer but for one month will you work with Cass's trainer she's a nutritionist and she can help you beat the crap out of a bag, might help. And talk to that counselor Logan's seeing from Tristan's center. Just for one month if it doesn't help you stop, for me?"

"I talk to Logan's voicemail, I'm still paying for his cell phone. Sometimes I call just to hear his voice." Rory nodded before putting her head on the table emotionally spent. "You have one month I try it your way, hell we know my way isn't working" she said looking at Finn sideways before reaching up and squishing he check in with her finger. Finn laughed "Okay Darls, time to head home." He said scooping Rory up and carrying her out. As Finn was buckling her in Rory truly shocked Finn for the first time "Logan would be ashamed of me, I'm a terrible wife." She said almost in a whisper.

Finn smoothed Rory's hair back lovingly, "Now why would you believe something silly like that love?"

She looked at Finn guiltily "Because I did notice Tristan." She whispered with a tearful shrug.

Finn crawled in next to Rory wrapping his arm around her as she quietly cried, taking a minute to signal the driver, using it as an excuse to think how to respond. Finally saying delicately, "I know without a shadow of a doubt that you were the best wife Logan could ever have and he felt that way, bragged about you all the time. You should know that Logan once told me if anything ever happened to him, he didn't want you to go through life alone. He wanted you to be loved."

Rory sniffled "He is a better person than me; I would haunt him for even thinking of another woman."


	12. Chapter 12 Healing

_**AN: I didn't mean to end this as quickly it just happened as I was writing it. I thank all of you for sticking with this the way you have. I may also add little chapters here and there of special life events, I'm not sure. **_

Chapter 12 Healing

Rory, Tristan, Paris and Doyle were all sitting together as they waited, some more patiently than others, for the ceremony to start. Rory could watch Logan and Chrish joking around from where she was seated. As she watched Chrish tenderly kiss her neck Rory was overwhelmingly thankful that Tristan had chosen to bring his family home. Rory was very much aware of just how much he and his children had helped them heal. It had been a long and confusing road but Rory remembers the month that started the healing, she sometimes joked it was the month that changed her life.

Rory's mind began to wander to those days, she had hated to admit it but Finn had been right. She had gotten a personal trainer slash nutritionist, installed a heavy bag and was under a professionals watchful eye as she beat the crap out of said bag. She had figured out that if she worked hard enough on that bag she would sleep through the night without having nightmares. Added to that the more active she was the bigger her appetite. Slowly but steadily Rory was feeling and looking better. Not ready for a date better but maybe a girls night with Lane better.

What had surprised Rory the most was Logan it had been almost three weeks since she had woken to her in Rory's room making her wonder if the girl had been coming in for her or Rory. Her appearance in Max's room had whittled down to once. The most surprising change being Logan asking to go to a slumber party at Chloe's, just the three girls, the boys were staying at Paris's house. If Logan wants to come home mid evening, Tristan will bring her. Plus Tristan has an alarm system which should help her feel safer. It was a trial run but both Rory and Tristan were encouraged.

Rory was currently standing in front of Tristan's wife's counseling center, trying to make herself go in for her first session. She looked at the card in her hand Roberta Davis. 'Well Roberta Davis here we go.' Rory thought as she forced her feet into the building. Checking the list she followed the numbers to the right waiting room. After signing in, she considered bolting for a second, but that would be rude and she had already signed in. so she sat listening to the clock tick on the wall. Eventually, she heard her name and quietly followed the overly cheerful woman to the office.

Mrs. Davis on the other hand was in her mid forties and was personable without being bubbly. When asked why she was there, Rory stated honestly it had been over two years since her husband's murder and she felt she was doing just as bad coping with it now as when it happened. She felt she obviously needed help and hoped that by helping herself she would also be helping her daughter. She explained about the weight loss, lack of appetite, and sleep problems as well as her new exercise and meal routine she had started to take her health back although needing so much help made her feel as if she was making no progress.

"Rory, these are all good steps towards taking back your life, and regaining control. This is positive news!" Dr. Davis encouraged. "I know it feels frustrating but there is no time limit on grief. What is true for you won't be true for someone else's healing. I don't want to discourage you but it is important to remember even after you get past having to make yourself get up every day, reminding yourself to breath. There will still be things that will spark a memory and it will hurt. The trick is to remember it won't always be this hard, eventually your memories won't hurt you but bring you a sad comfort, you're just not there yet but you will be.

I have some homework if you will. I want you to start what I call a memory book, two actually, just every time you remember something put it in the book. Now I want you to have one that's personal memories like you first time together, or a way he looked only at you. The other is for other memories like dates, fights, random, loving memories just remember with this book you will one day share it with Logan so keep that in mind as you chose which memories go in which book. Mix ups have happened and that's a completely different set of therapy bills." Dr. Davis joked as she handed Rory two blank notebooks. "How about this week we try for three memories and see how it was next week." Rory nodded heading towards the door when she stopped. "May I ask you a question? About my daughter?"

Dr. Davis sat back down as she answered "Of course."

"Well Logan has been invited to a sleep over with just her two best friends but she hasn't slept anywhere but home since she was raped and I was wondering if she decides she wants to come home should I try to encourage her to stay or just go get her?" Rory asked thinking she shouldn't need to ask she should just instinctually know what her daughter needed.

"If her attack had been different I would say encourage her, but she was attacked at home. Her ability to feel safe in general is having to be completely rebuilt I honestly say just go get her, but encourage her to try it again later." Dr. Davis recommended kindly. "Thank you, again." Rory said as she left… she pulled out her phone and text Finn, "You were right, talking helps."

It had also been that day that Colin dropped the Mitchum bomb on her. She was alone and had been trying to kill the punching bag when she heard the doorbell. Grabbing a towel she wiped her face before opening the door. Rory was shocked, granted she was used to Colin just showing up but with him on her door step was Charlie Davenport whom she hadn't seen since he defended her on the Yacht incident. She stepped back with a smile as she smarted off "There are no stolen yachts on these premises but feel free to look for yourselves. It's nice to see you again Charlie." Rory said as she extended her hand for Charlie.

"I agree I do wish the circumstances were better of course." He said as they shook hands, puzzled she gave Colin a look.

"Can we sit in the kitchen?" Colin asked casually. She led the way grabbing waters for all of them as Colin started pulling papers from his case. Explaining as he went "I had some very disturbing papers come across my desk today concerning both you and Logan. I could be disbarred for this conversation so we didn't have it." Colin said seriously. "Oh give Charlie a dollar." He said finding the form he wanted as she pulled a dollar from the pizza fund on the counter. After giving it to Charlie Colin announced, "Great now he's your lawyer and this conversation is now protected under attorney/client privileges." The request now makes sense to Rory "Were you aware that Elias Huntzberger never disowned Logan that he in fact changed his will after Logan's murder adding both Lola and you." Rory shook her head in shock.

"I didn't think so. Were you notified to appear at the reading of Elias's will?" Colin asked already knowing the answer before she again shook her head negatively.

"When Elias died 6 months ago the reading of the Will was done privately behind closed doors, something they legally can't do without all beneficiaries being present. Mitchum just petitioned the Board of HPG to vote no confidence against Lola as CEO and Majority share holder. He is stating that Logan's untimely and suspicious death are grounds to deny Lola her rights, insinuations that you both may have had a hand in or planned Logan's death have been circulated from Mitchum and Shira for years. But I now have documents laying blame at you and Logan, meaning we can counter and go after them for slander. I know you could care less about the company or money but they are putting these lies on public record, if you don't fight this on principle alone, do it because lies like this will follow Logan through life. You could always turn the company over to Honor and Josh for all I care." Colin said before putting the truth in Rory's face. "He has basically accused you of arranging your husband's murder so you and your daughter can benefit financially. Do you want that left uncontested so that for the rest of Logan's life people will wonder if she really did that?"

Charlie put his hand up quieting Colin's rant, "Rory I understand you want nothing from these people but you can't sit back doing nothing as this man puts these lies on record without contesting it. We don't know what type repercussions Logan will be left to deal with. Not to mention it is the right thing to do and if Richard were here I believe he would support this plan of action."

Rory gave it some thought before telling Charlie "I want your whole firm on this. Letting Mitchum win is not an option. I want him nailed to the wall for everything my daughter and husband have been put through because of him." Rory said feeling like her old self for the first time since losing Logan.

Charlie had Rory sign some paperwork authorizing him to act on her and Logan's behalf before leaving to get their counter claims filed with the court. Colin stayed to speak to Rory privately "My firm is representing the Dark Lord so we can't talk during the case but afterwards diner is on me." He grinned as he confessed "You know right now I feel a bit like Brad Pitt in that movie Sleepers playing both sides of the fence." He laughed as he waved and drove away.

By the time the first hearing had been set Rory had three firms working in conjunction against Mitchum. Mason Dugrey had offered his services as a master litigator; The Hayden's firm was burying the other side in paperwork while Charlie's team was compiling all the evidence against Mitchum and the supporting evidence for Rory and Logan. Turned out Mitchum was responsible for them not being notified of the will and submitting a false proxy on their behalf to the probate court. In the end they were also able to supply a paper trail showing Mitchum orcastrated and perpetuated many of the rumors surrounding Logan's murder that insinuated one or both of the girl's involvement, all of which played out in open court and on public record. In the end Mitchum underestimated Rory and her power in the community. The only negative to Mitchum's public embarrassment was that the details of Logan's murder and Lola's rape became public record, something Rory was worried would create negative fallout for the girl later. But with her group of friends she was insulated well from the harsher comments and handled what she did hear very well.

When Rory was younger she was a firm believer in Karma until the night of Logan's death. Loss of belief aside there was no denying that years of underhanded dealings and well just plain acting like an entitled ass had finally caught up with Mitchum, and Rory was a big enough woman to admit she loved every bit of it. He was currently facing charges and possible jail time for fraud, embezzlement, and stock tampering. HPG was being run by Josh and Honor to be split between the kids equally when they reached adulthood. The way a family business should be passed down.

Rory couldn't help feeling excited for the kids. She wanted to see the kids take this step together as they seemed to do with everything else, even going so far as all of them choosing to attend the same University, Yale. Unable to take the fidgeting anymore Tristan took her hand as he leaned over to ask "Just how much coffee have you had?" Rory shrugged not knowing. Paris leaned across Doyle to answer Tristan. "She was up at 4:30 am and didn't even try to go back to bed. You do the math." She rolled her eyes at the fact that Rory hasn't changed much since high school. Paris decided to help Tristan distract Rory and bluntly asked her. "So are we really okay with them going to Europe for a month? What's the likelihood that Logan and Chrish won't end up sharing a room, or Matt and Steven for that matter? I know we all did it but shouldn't we put up more of a fight, you know, as parents?"

"At least Matt and Steven can't make you a grandparent; I'll worry about that once the sex starts." Tristan commented blissfully ignorant. Rory just patted his knee before bursting his bubble. "Oh you clueless man, they've been sleeping together since Christmas. It was what you'd call a Merry Christmas." She said enjoying the green tint to his face a bit too much.

"So did they both get theirs?" Paris asked Rory trying to make Tristan squirmed she add. "Statistically, it takes men a year of regular sexual activity to learn how to get a woman to climax during intercourse not just with clit stimulation." Paris smiled evilly at the look on Tristan's face.

He put his hand up to stop whatever Rory was going to say. "I don't want to know anything. I taught him about safe sex and gave him a book, he had no questions. We're good." He blushed uncomfortably causing the girls to crack up. Rory nodded and said so only Tristan could hear. "She's on the shot and they use a back up." Tristan was relieved when the ceremony started and the conversation couldn't continue.

As Logan stood on the stage giving the speech she had prepared before she knew for sure she was the valedictorian, Rory couldn't help wishing Logan was here to see her. It still upset her when she thought of all the things Logan would miss. She knew that once he adjusted to no longer being the only man in Logan's life, he would have loved Chrish. He would have loved watching them fall in love. Rory snapped out of her thoughts in time to catch her daughter as she launched herself at her mother. After hugging all the adults, accepting their congratulations Logan turned to Paris and asked "So did mom tell you yet? She has her first date Friday night." She said playfully raising her eyebrows.

Tristan turned in surprise. "It's about time! Who's the guy?" he asked not missing a step as his own eighteen year old daughter hopped on his back for a ride to the car.

"Charlie davenport's grandson, Evan. Colin reintroduced us." Rory answered not sounding like she was really looking forward to it at all.

"Reintroduced?" Paris asked trying to remember if she had heard Rory mention him when they were younger.

Rory laughed as she adjusted the strap on her dress. "Apparently, he was one of the bachelors at that Yale male party my grandparents threw for me. So I guess I met him but have no recollection of it at. I guess he didn't make much of an impression. Colin really likes him and they've worked together for over 10 years, I thought since Colin has such a high opinion of him I could at least try one date." Rory said though it was obvious from her dismissive tone she wasn't expecting much. At this point she just knew she needed to start trying to date again. Logan was heading to Yale, Max had moving in with his girlfriend, and even Tristan had started dating. She was starting to feel lonely in a way that even with their close friendship Tristan couldn't fill. Paris understood why Rory was choosing to date again, having talked with Rory at length, she just hadn't been aware Rory was past just considering it. Before long Paris and Doyle said their good-byes with plans for Sunday brunch together, just the adults.

Watching the kids joking across the lot from where Rory and Tristan were leaning against her car "Penny for your thought?" Tristan said nudging her with his shoulder.

"I'm lonely. Don't get me wrong I love what we have, but I'm starting to want more again." She said feeling a bit guilty. They had never been more then close friends but the openness they shared some times made the line between friendship and more seem a bit too blurry for Rory to process. So it had just hung there, the attraction that had been there since Chilton. Neither of them wanted to risk what they had to explore that aspect of their relationship. Even if they had wanted to, the kids dating would have been reason enough to continue ignoring the occasional what if, and so they had.

Tristan sighed at the slight acknowledgement to the elephant in their otherwise idyllic friendship. "I know what you mean; I used to feel guilty for feeling that way too. But I'm not a solitary person by nature, and I've been alone for years now. I honestly believe if just having someone to share our lives with was enough, you and I would be set. We both need intimacy, and with each other isn't the answer for us." Tristan replied honesty, making it obvious that he had spent lots of time contemplating their relationship.

Just as she had a hundred times in the last years she rested her head on his shoulder. "Does the guilt every go away?" knowing he was years ahead of her in his healing.

"Yes, just like how the anger went away, one day you'll wake and realize you don't feel guilty anymore either." His reassurance calmed her as always. She drank in the silence. In the last year and a half she had come to love how easy everything with Tristan really was. For the first time she voiced the thought that always came to her in moments like these. "It really is almost too bad we aren't in love. Being with you is as easy as breathing."

Tristan chuckled but couldn't help agreeing. "That would be convenient wouldn't it Mare." He said amused at the way she had said that, as if he was the perfect shoes, but in the wrong color. "Look at the bright side if we had dated we would have been a shoe in for Springer with the kids also dating." He said the sarcasm thick.

"How about we leave the love to the kids and just enjoy being perfect?" Rory offered as if it was a big concession on her part.

Tristan studied Rory with a smirk "If that's your best offer. Perfection it is." He said his eyes traveling back to where the kids were goofing off as if they had no cares in the world.


End file.
